


All is in Behind the Scene

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ‘what if’ situation in which KHR is a film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target 323 page 17

**Author's Note:**

> Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira.  
> Every real people involved in this fics are belonged to themselves, I just used their names.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. OOC is intentional.
> 
> Special thanks to tenyumi_kasumi for grammar correction.

“Though it’s true…”

His head tilted upwards, watching white clouds floats freely in the sky, “that it’s because there’s a sky that clouds can float freely…”

His gaze shifted, meeting with big brown-eyes looking at him surprised, his lips turned into a smirk watching the face before licking his lips, “but someday, even that sky will also be bitten to death.”

“CUT! CUT! Hibari-kun!” Said man rolled his eyes, prepared for what’s coming.

“I told you to stop giving lecherous looks on Sawada-kun on this scene!”

“Why?” The black-haired man doesn’t seem to be intimidated by the glare the director sent him. “I’m pretty sure the fans will like it”, his eyes returned to his prey again, the brunette flinched at his gaze.

The director let out a sigh at the argument. “That’s true. But Hibari-kun, this is supposed to be shounen not BL, we promised that we’ll only go as far as a little fanservice.”

“And that’s what I did.”

“No, no. Your look earlier looks like Hibari actually wants to ravish Sawada instead.”

“My point exactly.”

Ogata feels like yelling at the stubborn, horny actor. “Listen, Hibari-kun”, he raised a pointed finger, “You’re playing as Hibari Kyoya. The aloof and drifting cloud. He does not care about everything. He doesn’t like mingle with anyone. You get it?”

The actor smirked. “I do. But Ogata-san, you forgot something.”

Now all the actors and actresses also paid attention to him, wondering how the Hibari-actor would retort.

“I’m playing Hibari Kyoya. A sixteen years old teenager, who is in his puberty, AND…” he raised a finger to stop the director from interrupting, “a carnivore. I’m pretty sure; he’d find Sawada Tsunayoshi, the herbivorous herbivore as a delicious meal”, finished the actor, his lust-filled eyes were locked with scared-brown eyes.

Ogata grasped his hair, frustrated before letting out a very big sigh. “That’s it! Your scene with Sawada-kun will be reduced, _again_.”

Now that got the actor’s attention, his violet eyes made the famous Hibari Kyoya’s glare. “You wouldn’t dare.” He is really annoyed when the team did it. He was cut off most of the time in the Future arc after he was found giving lecherous look on the Sawada actor during the Varia arc, and replaced by some annoying-looks-like-him-guy who somehow stole his popularity (as individual and as paired with Sawada Tsunayoshi, the nerve of the man!).

“Oh, but I would, Hibari-kun. And Amano-san, the scriptwriter has agreed on the condition.”

The actor scowled, “You know fans would not like it.”

“That can be settled. We have arranged some more fanservice to entertain them.”

“Did you forget that it’s me and Tuna”, everyone, especially a brunette, shuddered at the nickname, “that make this show popular.”

“Excuse me?” The cloud-guardian actor shifted his eyes, staring into twitching fake heterochromatic eyes. “Do I need to remind you that it’s not only you who is playing in this show?” the Mukuro-actor was gritting his teeth.

“Whatever. No one can ever bother me and my Tuna in our throne anyway.” He was talking about all the polls where the two never fails to be in 1st or 2nd.

“Hmph. The only time I didn’t get to the third was because it was my first debut,” it was where Gokudera Hayato was the one in the third place.

“You forgot that you’re not in so-called-third in the latest strongest character poll”, Hibari pointed out smartly.

That made the other actor twitched. Mukuro reached for his fake trident, pointing it at the other, “You’re asking for it, you bastard.”

“Stop it, you two”, Ogata interrupted before Hibari could raise his fake tonfa. “It’s not even Hibari vs Mukuro scene yet.”

“You could save it for later a purpose”, Mukuro reasoned.

“No. We’re behind the schedule thanks to someone,” Hibari only smirked, looking so-not-guilty.

“Sawada-kun.” Said guy flinched from his spot, “Yes, Ogata-san?”

“Can you please get into the position? We will re-take the scene one more time.” The boy did so.

“Please hang in there”, Ogata gave a soft reassuring pat on the brown locks, “just one more scene and you don’t have to deal with Hibari-kun for….” there was a long silence.

“About ten more episodes, and an arc”, Amano, the scriptwriter, added.

The statement brightened up the main-lead actor, “An arc? Really?” Everyone could easily guise the excitement from being separated by the Hibari-actor instead of a new arc.

Needless to say, after that, all of Hibari Kyoya scene was shown as him scowling or being pissed, fortunately that’s so in-character (Ogata, Amano and the team were thinking to cut more scene of Hibari and Tsuna together if this is what they would get).


	2. Target 358 page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Unbeta-ed. OOC is intentional!

_The strongest Disciplinary Committee member…It will be a little reassuring if he was a representative!_

"CUT! CUT!"

Tsuna turned to face the director awkwardly.

"Sawada-kun…your expression was off." The said boy immediately slumped down upon hearing the disappointed sigh.

"I know it's a little hard, but try to think it as your own idol rather than Hibari-kun instead." The actor only nodded solemnly.

"Well…I guess you need sometime. Go take some break, we'll take another scene in the meanwhile", and with that Ogata left to give some direction to other, leaving the down actor to himself.

Tsuna suddenly feels so much in-character, like a loser he should act as. He knew that it was only a small scene, and yet he couldn't even do it. Of course he'd tried to think about his own idol instead of someone that should be mentioned (Hibari), yet when the scene come he couldn't help but think about the actor and suddenly his face turned to a disgust one.

The brunette let out a deep sigh. Expression is the most important thing in the scene too. Reluctantly he dragged himself out of the setting and slouched down on a near seat.

"What happened, Sawada-kun?" Yukari, his manager, was quick beside him, offering a cup of tea.

"Uh, yeah…just a little…uh?" His reply halted to a questioning frown, his brown eyes were locked at something. "What happened to Hibari-san?" Not so far from the place he sat, Hibari Kyoya was emitting dark aura, reading his own script.

The female manager followed the actor's gaze before shrugging. The two ended up watching the cloud guardian's actor, neither has courage to go and break the tension.

"Is something wrong with the script, Hibari-kun?" Takashi Kondo, the actor's manager, asked, offering the man his lunch.

"I don't like how this will turn to be."

Gokudera came beside the man, genuinely interested to hear the senior actor on his thought about the script while Ryohei and Yamamoto tagged along behind him; the three of them were also in break since their scene was mostly with Tsuna.

Takashi only raised an eyebrow signifying for his charged-actor to continue.

"At this kind of event, there's no way Hibari Kyoya will be in the same team as Sawada Tsunayoshi, which means…I can't act with Tuna _again_." Eventhough the show was put into rest for a year for not letting the fans to be bored, Hibari still remembered how he was punished and separated from the main actor for more than 10 episodes.

"Really?" Yamamoto frowned before standing beside the man, opening his own script, "but in here, Dino will go and fetch Hibari right?", he stated, pointing at the dialogues. Truthfully most of the actors and actresses don't really know what will happen afterwards regarding Hibari's joining since the script was only until the episodes where most representatives were revealed, and Amano-san, the scriptwriter supposed to bring them the rest of the (belated) scripts today.

"Don't you people understand?" Hibari was scowling. "This is Hibari Kyoya we are talking about. He doesn't like crowding, and furthermore, in here," the black-haired actor opened his own script, pointing at a dialogue, "Reborn stated that he got sick mingling with the others on Shimon arc, which means… he won't do it for a second time…in a short time. And if I were Hibari Kyoya", which he is, "it'll put me in more advantage situation if I'm in another team as an one-person team, and fight all these strong people." The actor explained, letting out an annoyed huff.

There was a long silence with everyone staring wide-eyed at the Hibari-actor until suddenly a happy female voice sounded. "That's a good idea! How come I never thought about it?"

Ogata was surprised to see their scriptwriter in the door, "Amano-san, when did you come in?"

The woman's smile was bright, "Just now! I was thinking to put a Dino vs Hibari scene and then Hibari lost and joined the team, but man that was such an interesting idea, Hibari-kun! I'm sorry everyone! I'll give you guys' scripts tomorrow!" And with that the woman dashed out of the studio leaving perplexed faces on the turn of event.

"W-Wow! As expected of Hibari Kyoya!" Gokudera was the first to break out of his stupor, "You really think deep about your character, Hibari-san!"

Said man only nodded absentmindedly.

At that moment Hibari Kyoya had just realized, that he's just separating him and his Tuna by his own hands. F**k his life, why should he be _Hibari Kyoya_?

* * *

Tsuna meanwhile can't help to keep staring at the other.

At the moment, he'd just reminded how he used to not dislike the actor as he is now. He remembered how he'd always admired how the other acts on his character; how Tsuna was amazed at how the black-haired man played Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass. He remembered how he was actually happy to know he'd get to play on the same show as the man, and was flattered when the man told him he likes him, yeah until the actor showed his flirty side, his admiration suddenly went downhill from there.

But listening to how the man talked just now, he remembered that he was supposed to play Sawada Tsunayoshi, the no-good student, a mafia-boss-to-be who somehow looked up to Hibari Kyoya, his strongest guardian because the man is strong and dependable.

The brunette's lips turned into a wide smile as he got from his seat and made his way to Ogata.

* * *

**OMAKE**

The rest of the day was spent with the others looking at the sulking Hibari-actor amusingly until suddenly a brunette who goes by the name of Sawada Tsunayoshi who usually is afraid of the other, came and stopped in front of the black-haired man with a big smile. "Hibari-san, Mukuro and me are going to have dinner, would you like to join us?"

At the moment, everyone who was present there witnessed something what fans called Hibari-in-doujinshi-only. The Hibari actor's face was kept stoic, yet you could see a very small tint of blush in his cheeks and flowers floating around as background when he nodded and then followed the younger actor silently, WITHOUT any flirting action.

What the hell has just happened?

**OWARI?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Characters belong to Amano Akira. Code Geass belongs to its creator. Amano, Takashi Kondo, Yukari Kokubun all belong to theirselves, I just borrowed their names.


End file.
